Mo Fan/History
History Mo Fan was an infamous scrap picker in the Heavenly Domain, often taking advantage of the chaos that ensues during guild battles for wild bosses and killing off anyone with equipment he likes, earning him both enmity and recognition from the top Club guilds.Chapter 464 Because of the skills he displayed while scrap picking, many top guilds have tried to recruit him, but to no avail.Chapter 467 Plot Volume 5: Deception In the battle for a summoned Wilderness Escort at Chalk Town, Mo Fan arrives to scrap pick from Blue Brook Guild, Herb Garden, and Excellent Dynasty. Mo Fan’s Deception runs into the battlefield, which is full of dropped equipment from the casualties of the battle. He only picks up the most valuable items. Mo Fan ambushes Chasing Haze by popping out of the ground with Underground Tunneling Technique. Mo Fan lands a quick combo on Chasing Haze until he is forced to retreat from Lord Grim. Mo Fan tries to attack Lord Grim until he realizes that Lord Grim is more skilled than him.Chapter 465 Mo Fan uses the Hundred Streams skill to trap Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim and to run away. Deception fails and is attacked in the back by Ye Xiu.Chapter 466 After taking what he wants, Mo Fan tries to escape, but unluckily for him, Ye Xiu goes after him. Mo Fan is suppressed by Ye Xiu. While they are engaged in combat with each other, the three guilds - Excellent Dynasty, Herb Garden, and Blue Brook Guild - spot the two together and used it as an excuse to attack Lord Grim without suffering damage to their reputation. The three guilds said the two were working together and chased them throughout Chalk Town. Mo Fan sees players from Blue Brook Guild, Herb Garden, and Excellent Dynasty chasing after him. Mo Fan runs away from the enemy. He runs into a Satellite Beam. Mo Fan joins Ye Xiu’s party in order to fight and to escape together. Mo Fan joins Ye Xiu in suppressing and killing the enemy Launcher. Mo Fan runs away from the enemy players. Mo Fan waits with Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim in a building. Mo Fan follows Lord Grim out of a window in an escape. Mo Fan runs east to escape and fails. He runs into several groups of enemies. Mo Fan creates chaos for the Blue Brook Guild, Excellent Dynasty, and Herb Garden enemies. Mo Fan runs through the area and notices suspiciously quiet intersections, which are traps from the enemy. On the roof near an intersection, he is surrounded by Golden Fragrance and 14 Excellent Dynasty players. Mo Fan calculates his slim chances of escaping and rushes to fight Golden Fragrance. Mo Fan uses Shadow Clone Technique to get behind Golden Fragrance and cut her with a Cut Throat skill. Mo Fan retreats from Golden Fragrance to look for another way to escape. Mo Fan runs into a Sharpshooter and a Blade Master, who are both highly skilled. Mo Fan uses the Underground Tunneling Technique to escape and to ambush Golden Fragrance. Mo Fan uses Shadow Dance to create multiple shadows to escape the enemy encirclement. Mo Fan is able to move all of his Shadow clones, which is pro level mechanical skill. Mo Fan cuts Golden Fragrance’s health to a low level. Mo Fan interrupts a Cleric, who tries to heal Golden Fragrance. Mo Fan fails to create an opportunity to escape when Golden Fragrance reorganizes the encirclement. Mo Fan uses the Bird Fall skill to step on Golden Fragrance’s head, which crashes into the ground. Mo Fan sees Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim appear. Mo Fan helps Ye Xiu kill Golden Fragrance. Mo Fan is shocked to see Ye Xiu quickly pick up the dropped Orange equipment. Mo Fan learns that Ye Xiu picked up an Orange necklace. Mo Fan eavesdrops on Ye Xiu’s conversation with Chen Guo to learn about Ye Xiu’s identity and motives. Mo Fan goes in another direction separate from Ye Xiu. Later, Mo Fan is forced to run back to Ye Xiu. Mo Fan is shocked by Ye Xiu’s ability to dodge the enemies’ attacks without fighting back. Mo Fan refuses to believe in Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim, who creates absolute chaos only at level 52 in the Heavenly Domain. Mo Fan decides to watch Ye Xiu to see the gap between each other’s skill. Mo Fan does not like Ye Xiu’s attempts to teach him the basics of using knowledge in strategic actions. Mo Fan does believe that Ye Xiu can turn his theory behind using intersections to split up the enemy pursuers into reality. Mo Fan is surprised that Ye Xiu’s cautious and slow pathing evades all pursuers. Mo Fan is shocked to learn that Ye Xiu will PK for equipment instead of Mo Fan’s preferred strategy to sit and wait passively for an opportunity. Mo Fan learns from Ye Xiu that 10 enemy players are closing in. With Ye Xiu, Mo Fan enters a building. Mo Fan joins the ambush of an enemy player. Mo Fan watches Ye Xiu fire Anti-Tank Missiles and gunshots to harass the enemy players. Mo Fan and Ye Xiu run out of the building. Mo Fan assists in Lord Grim’s ambush and attacks 3 Excellent Dynasty players. Mo Fan mixes up his rhythm to confuse Ye Xiu and fails as Ye Xiu adjusts easily. In 1 minute, Mo Fan and Ye Xiu kill 3 enemy players. Mo Fan joins Ye Xiu in hunting the enemy players. Mo Fan helps Ye Xiu attack Golden Fragrance. Mo Fan suppresses and kills Golden Fragrance. Mo Fan watches Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim pick up the dropped equipment. Mo Fan wonders if the dead Golden Fragrance dropped Orange equipment. Mo Fan joins Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim in running away from the enemy reinforcements. With Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim, Mo Fan ambushes and kills a 3-man enemy team. Mo Fan assists Ye Xiu in attacking a 5-man enemy team and kills 2 enemy players before retreating. Mo Fan learns from Ye Xiu that they lack the damage to kill enemy players, who are max level and have Orange equipment. Mo Fan runs into Golden Fragrance’s 20-player team. Mo Fan’s Deception charges toward Golden Fragrance. Mo Fan runs into multiple opponents and is bogged down in dodging the enemies’ attacks. Mo Fan watches a group of allies jump into the battle. With Ye Xiu and 5 allies, Mo Fan kills 12 enemy players in 1 minute of combat. Mo Fan works with Ye Xiu to kill another enemy player. With Ye Xiu and his forces, Mo Fan kills 5 more enemy players. Mo Fan meets and destroys 5 Herb Garden enemies. During the chase, Ye Xiu is able to contact Team Heavenly Sword who aided them with open accounts and the seven turn the tables and start killing off members of the three guilds. With Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim, Mo Fan finds a 10-player Herb Garden team. Mo Fan is criticized by Ye Xiu for leading them to the enemy. When Ye Xiu drops a Hand Grenade, Mo Fan attacks the enemy team with Flame Cut. Mo Fan and his teammates quickly kill the 10 players. Mo Fan follows Ye Xiu through the city and finds a 10-player Blue Brook Guild team. Mo Fan assists Ye Xiu in killing 10 more opponents. Mo Fan learns that they will rush to escape the enemy encirclement. Mo Fan is surprised by Ye Xiu’s ability to predict the enemy’s movements and teams’ distances. Mo Fan and his teammates encounter a Blue Brook Guild team. Mo Fan chases after the 10 Blue Brook Guild players, who retreated. Mo Fan and his teammates kill enemy scouts. They move around quickly to confuse the enemy scouts on their trail. Mo Fan sees a 5-man team. Mo Fan hears Ye Xiu’s warning to be careful. Mo Fan sees the 5 enemies charge towards them. Mo Fan hears Ye Xiu’s order to stand in formation and to let the enemy to waste their stamina. Mo Fan watches Zou Yunhai fire a Heavenly Thunder Earthen Fire skill at the charging enemies. Mo Fan manages to sneak in one attack on the enemy Battle Mage but is easily overwhelmed by the Battle Mage’s Magic Chasers. During the fight, Mo Fan earns Sun Xiang's enmity by not recognizing who he was (which the latter thought was fake). Mo Fan learns from Ye Xiu, who calls out the opponents as He Ming, Shen Jian, and Zhang Jiaxing. Mo Fan hears Ye Xiu claim that they have the numbers advantage with 7 players versus 5 Excellent Era players.Chapter 492 Mo Fan ignores Sun Xiang’s insults and throws 3 shurikens in a V formation. Mo Fan sneaks up behind Sun Xiang’s Battle Mage to attack him from behind. Mo Fan fails when Sun Xiang stuns him. Mo Fan watches Sun Xiang’s Battle Mage dodge Ye Xiu’s 3 Anti-Tank Missiles and parry Ye Xiu’s Grenade. Mo Fan watches Sun Xiang dodge Ye Xiu’s Collapsing Mountain and parry Ye Xiu’s Sword Draw. From underground, Mo Fan’s Deception sneak attacks Sun Xiang’s Battle Mage with the Ninja’s Hundred Streams, which cuts off Sun Xiang’s retreat path. Mo Fan helps his teammates drive Sun Xiang into a corner.Chapter 493 Mo Fan sees Sun Xiang's Battle Mage stuck in the Hundred Streams water prison.Chapter 494 Mo Fan sees Ye Xiu’s order to retreat. He learns that Ye Xiu is ordering a tactical retreat. Mo Fan follows Ye Xiu in running away. Mo Fan follows Ye Xiu into an empty building. Mo Fan waits outside the building to ambush one of the Excellent Era players. Mo Fan sees and attacks He Ming’s Elementalist.Chapter 495 Mo Fan and his teammates suppress He Ming’s Elementalist to death. Mo Fan and Ye Xiu rush to ambush Liu Hao, Shen Jian, and Zhang Jiaxing. With the Hundred Streams skill, Mo Fan imprisons Shen Jian’s Striker in water. He joins his teammates in attacking Shen Jian. Mo Fan attacks Jiaxing’s Cleric.Chapter 496 On the rooftop, Mo Fan looks down at Sun Xiang, who arrives late to reinforce Liu Hao. Mo Fan jumps and throws a shuriken at Sun Xiang’s Battle Mage. Mo Fan is hit by Sun Xiang’s Dragon Breaks the Ranks and tumbles onto the ground. While his teammates fight Sun Xiang, Mo Fan seizes an opportunity to sneak attack Sun Xiang from underground. Mo Fan lands two skills on Sun Xiang’s Battle Mage. Mo Fan joins Lou Guanning, Gu Xiye, Zou Yunhai, and Wen Kebei in fighting Sun Xiang.Chapter 497 Mo Fan hears Ye Xiu’s orders to retreat and falls back. Mo Fan dodges Sun Xiang’s attacks but gradually loses to Sun Xiang’s Battle Spirit enhanced attack speed.Chapter 498 With Lou Guanning and Gu Xiye, Mo Fan is stuck in combat with Sun Xiang’s Battle Mage. Mo Fan watches Kebei’s newly revived Battle Mage block Sun Xiang’s Battle Mage from attacking Xiye’s Grappler and Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim.Chapter 499 His character, the Ninja Deception, Lord Grim, and Heavenly Justice's open accounts are given public bounties by the guilds and their clubs, though Deception's bounty had never been cashed in before the public bounty is taken down. It is expected that there is still a private In-Guild Bounty for proof of character death though.Volume 5 Volume 6: Mainstream Tank Mo Fan follows Ye Xiu’s orders to optimize his attacks against Sun Xiang. With Ye Xiu and Kebei, Mo Fan kill Sun Xiang’s Battle Mage. Mo Fan is quiet after killing Excellent Era’s best players. Mo Fan circles the corpses in case they revived and picked up dropped equipment from the two corpses.Chapter 500 Mo Fan flees from the dangerous area, which was still full of enemies.Chapter 501 Volume 10: Four Guild Alliance Mo Fan runs into Ye Xiu again when Ye Xiu teams up with Heavenly Justice to take on the Wild Boss Night Streak from the Darkness Palace. After Heavenly Justice kills the boss, Mo Fan, who happened to be in the area, kills Loulan Slash for his equipment and the boss drops.Chapter 660 After Ye Xiu finds out, he immediately orders the door into Darkness Palace blocked and has everyone spread out and randomly use skills to prevent Mo Fan from leaving combat and logging out. Mo Fan knows he can't beat Lord Grim, so he tries to concentrate on escaping only to get caught in the end. With no other option, and with the odds of the boss drops dropping again in his favor, he gives up and lets Lord Grim kill him, losing two pieces of equipment, but none of the rare items.Chapter 663 Mo Fan chooses to revive in Darkness City, the closest city to Darkness Palace. As he makes his way to the teleport formation, he once again runs into Lord Grim. Mo Fan tries to run away again, but Lord Grim chases him and attacks. As he's attacking, Ye Xiu extends an invitation to Mo Fan to join Happy, but before Mo Fan can answer, Ye Xiu accidentally kills him.Chapter 667 Mo Fan revives again, only to run into Tang Rou and Steamed Bun at the revival point. They ask him again if he'd be interested in joining Happy, but when he tells them he isn't, Tang Rou kills him.Chapter 668 With Tang Rou and Steamed Bun still at the revival point, Mo Fan knows reviving again would only get him killed again, so he just logs out.Chapter 669 Volume 11: Ticket War Ye Xiu and the Four Guild Alliance would continue to hound and kill him until early August. Then in an effort to increase the pressure on him, Ye Xiu called in help from Zhang Xinjie and Lin Jingyan of Team Tyranny. Due to them previously trying to schedule around each other, Mo Fan had no time during which he could log on without being hunted and killed.Chapter 763 In response to the pressure Deception sought out Ye Xiu in the game world, though the currently used character, Let There Be Light. There Ye Xiu gave him the address of Team Happy in the real world with an invitation to join. Mo Fan immediately bought a plane ticket and within 12 hours arrived at the café, intending on telling Ye Xiu no to his face before leaving. He is convinced to stay a few days with Team Happy to make his plane ticket not have gone to waste.Chapter 764 References